


Doctor Who - 12/Reader - Giving Comfort

by Samstown4077



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Tumblr Prompt, comfort-fic, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the companion, are tired, depressed and feel sad. The Doctor comes to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - 12/Reader - Giving Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt:  
> "Please. Can you write some fic for me? I feel so empty, abandoned and not love by anybody. Some fluff, cosy fic. reader with Randal, Doctor, Malcolm.. oh. with who you want. i desperately need this right now. with lots of love Your Reader"  
> So I did.

 

“Come on, time travelling!” it’s the voice of the Doctor over the intercom of the Tardis, eager, commanding and excited, as usual.

But you are not in the mood, not for time travelling, not for adventures and most of all not for answering. You lay in your room, in your bed, under three blankets and you just can’t.

You feel empty and lost and heaven could collapse right there over you, you know, you couldn’t move a muscle. Today is too much. Everything is. Standing up. Getting breakfast. Breathing, basically.

So you keep quiet, just pull the blankets closer around you. The Doctor will stop calling for you, and will just go on without you, because he is a grumpy owl and has proved before he can do adventures on his own, when you take too long to react. The last time you took a long overdue shower, and when you came back twenty minutes later, he was at war with some galactic empire.

Not a memory that helps right now, you feel abandoned enough already.

A few minutes go by and you just lay there, feeling tired and empty, but not tired enough to go to sleep, your head is all too busy telling you shite — you know it is, but it’s hard not to believe it. And then you hear the door go open, your body gets tense immediately. It must be the Doctor.

‘ _No, no, no,’_ you think, now you have to speak up, tell him it’s fine, that you’re just tired and you want him to leave. Remember, even breathing is too hard right now.

You can’t see him, but you feel how he hesitates by the door, unsure if he should enter or not, “Can I come in?”

You answer is a stirring, a rustling with the many blankets, and he takes it as a yes. You expect him to ask, why you didn’t answer, some sort of scolding, but he keeps quiet, you just hear him move through the room and carefully sitting down on the bed.

And then he slowly starts to shove the blankets away, by the spot where your head is. It’s a careful act, layer by layer, and when he has reached the last one, he only lifts it a bit, and you can see he head come down onto the bed, so he can peek inside, while you peek outside of your comfort zone.

The picture he gives, it’s almost amusing. His hair is ruffled, his eyebrows unsure how to handle the situation, and when he sees you, he gives you a soft smile, “Anyone in there?”

“Mh,” you can manage to ‘say’.

“What’s wrong? Is it something I said?” it usually is, but this time it isn’t.

“No, just… .”

“I am not going away,” he says still gentle, anticipating what you want from him, but with a certain demand.

You sigh and roll to the other side, facing a wall now, “I don’t want to travel today.”

“We don’t have to,” he say then and you feel the bed move, and the next thing you feel is his hand by your head. Just his fingertips, entangling with your hair. For a moment you tense again, but after a minute you slowly relax. He is stroking your skin there, making little circles. It feels nice. “Tell me what is wrong, please.”

It’s begging, the Doctor begs, you can’t believe it, “Why do you care?”

“I always care, and I am always worried, and I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

You turn back to him, your eyes are red, and you are on the brink of crying, “You don’t even understand why I am like this.”

His head tilts slightly, “I don’t have too. Sometimes one feels down, without reasons or very silly reasons, and it’s okay. Just… just let me be with you. I don’t want you to be alone.”

You consider his words for a moment, sniffing, you not want him to go away, “Can you hug me?”

For a moment his face becomes the one of a grumpy owl again, and you fear he will decline, because he is everything but touchy-feely, but then his face lights up and he smiles wide at you, “Come here.”

And he pulls you into a gentle hug, rests your head onto his chest, and somehow manages to cover you both with the many blankets. Taking his offer you hold tight, breathing in his warm, familiar scent. Warmth spreading through you. Indeed, a hug, you needed so much without knowing.

After a moment he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and holds it toward the ceiling, the gadget buzzes and the next thing that happens, is that the lights dim out completely and the ceiling vanishes and you both look at the stars. Beautiful, bright stars and a colourful nebula right above you. A wonderful sight.

With a thankful sigh you cuddle closer, and you know he smiles at you, pulling you in. He caress your back, your hair, and brings his breathing in harmony with yours, and soon you feel relax, feel the sad thoughts ease a bit away. The emptiness gets filled with him, his trust, his words of encouragement. He won’t go away, even you decide to lay there three days, he won’t, it’s an unsaid promise.

No silly questions, on silly demands, just you and him, and the world, the universe is a bit better again.

Today you take a time-out, and there is no shame of doing it, tomorrow will be another day, another try. But for now, the universe can go without you — for just one day. Because you are busy, holding tight to the Doctor.

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, and that in case you were depressed it helped a bit. Leave a comment if you want. And thanks for the read!


End file.
